Cardigan Weather
by bugenhagen
Summary: Jude was dreading returning. She had way too many things to worry about, and this would only add to the mess. I don't like summaries. Just read, kay
1. Chapter 1

**Cardigan Weather – Chapter One**

Jude sighed heavily. She did not wanna go to school today. Going to school was pretty low on her priority list. But here she was, grabbing her car keys and getting ready for her first day of 11th grade.

Most kids were excited to get back to school. Yeah, it meant no more free time, but it also meant they would be able to see their friends everyday. Jude, on the other hand, hadn't been to school since grade three, when she moved away and was home schooled. It wasn't by choice; home schooling was the last thing she wanted to do. But after a few years of it, she began to like staying at home and doing lessons when she felt like it.

All of her time spent alone gave Jude more time to learn things that normal teens didn't. Her favorite was music, and she was a virtuoso at her craft. So good, that she managed to score a record deal after the nation selected her as their very first _Instant Star._

So now, not only does she have to juggle recording her first album, she's moved back to her old town and she has to deal with being semi-famous, all while going back to a public school after years of home schooling.

Now you know why she wasn't up for this.

"Jude, after school you're gonna have to order something to eat. Your dad and I are going to see that new show downtown and we don't know what time we'll be back," Victoria, Jude's mom said.

"Why can't Sadie do it?" Jude didn't want to have to order food. She wanted to go to school and come home and sleep. Of course, that probably wouldn't happen, since her producer needed her to come up with a single, fast.

"Sadie has debate practice until seven, and then she's going to the library to work on her case," Victoria said.

'_Oh naïve mother, you can think Sadie's going to the library all you want.'_

Jude knew exactly what her sister was doing, and it didn't surprise her that their mother didn't know anything about Sadie and her new boyfriend.

"Sure, well I'm gonna go then," Jude said.

"Look, sweetie, I know that you don't wanna do this, but you're gonna need to make some kind of interaction with kids your age," Victoria said.

"Yeah I know mom." Her mother was always telling her why she should be like Sadie and have more friends, be more involved in school. Jude had friends. Back in grade three, she had three best friends, but that was grade three. People change. Sure she had friends back where she lived while she was home schooled, but she was never really able to open up to them like she felt she should.

"If you want, you can invite some people over for dinner," Victoria said.

"Okay, bye," Jude said. She walked out of the house and into her car, letting the sounds of JamisonParker soothe her.

"Vincent, come on we have to hurry up," Eden whined. Spiederman groaned. First she told him they had to stop so she could get her chai latte and now she was rushing him.

"I can't go any faster babe, we're at a light," Speed said.

"Make it change faster." She poked her lip out. When she first did that, he thought it was a little cute. Not, it annoyed the hell out of him. What was she, five?

"It changed. We'll make it in time for you to do your little thing," Speed said.

"It's not my little thing, it's my big thing. I have to see what this year's class is gonna be like, and I can only tell by seeing who's in our class," Eden said. Every summer students try out to be in the school's band. It's not band like trombones and marching or anything; no it's an actual band. Only a few students every year are permitted to join again, and Eden was sure she got chosen to be the singer. She was the best the school had to offer.

Speed could care less. He wanted to be in it, but he was sure he would have a lot more fun outside of school jamming with his best friends than he would in a class, any day.

"Just tell me if I'm in there or not. I'll see you in homeroom." And with that, he got out of the car, hugged her, and walked over to his friends. Or at least, tried to walk over to his friends. He was almost hit by a car.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at the driver.

"You're the one who was in my way. I'm trying to park here!" the driver retorted. Speed went up to the door to give the driver a little piece of his mine. Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing.

"Vincent, it's only the first day of school, and you're already in trouble? School hasn't even officially started yet, you know that? This has to be a record for you," the dean said. Jude and Spiederman both got out of the car and started shoving each other. Thankfully it was broken up before it escalated into anything more violent.

"And you, young lady. I would think someone of your kind would be able to handle situations like these without getting physical. It's also your first day here, and you're in trouble as well. I hope it's the last time I see you here," he continued.

"Mr. G, you're gonna let this one slide. It's only the first day of school, and the fight ended way before it got worse," Speed said.

"I'm gonna let this one slide?" Mr. G asked.

You gotta love the Jedi Mind Trick.

"Thanks Mr. G. I knew you'd see my side of things," Speed said. He and Jude walked out of the office without any form of punishment. The two glared at each other one last time, to let the other know that they still had some unfinished business to settle.

"Speed! I didn't get in," Eden said, running up.

"What? That's not possible," Speed said, giving Eden his attention.

"I know, how could this school not choose me? I made it to the final 48 in _Instant Star_. Who could possibly be better?" Eden asked.

"Who made it instead of you?" Speed asked.

"I don't know, some bitch named Jude Harrison," Eden said. She wanted to kick something, she was so upset.

"I don't think we've met. I'm some bitch named Jude Harrison, winner of _Instant Star_," the redhead said. Eden's jaw dropped.

'_That's where I've heard her name from.'_ Speed knew her name sounded familiar, but he had a feeling he knew who she was before she revealed herself as the winner of the contest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I was just upset, you know?" Eden said. She didn't know why she didn't recognize her. It all made sense now.

"Yeah, whatevs. Now if you're done wasting my time, Vincent, I'm gonna get to class," Jude said, turning on her heel.

Two things just occurred that Speed did not like. He did not like being called Vincent, and he did not like not getting the last word.

"What was that all about?" Eden asked. Speed shook his head and walked to class, where his best friends awaited him. His two best friends who were currently fixated with their new classmate.

"Alright class, you're going to tell me your name, and one thing you did over the summer," the teacher, Mrs. Marks said. Jude rolled her eyes. It was just like grade three.

"How about you, Miss Harrison. You seem so thrilled to get this over with," she said.

"Well, I'm Jude Harrison, and I moved here over the summer," Jude said as kindly as she could.

"Oh, really? Where did you move from? And do you like it here?" Mrs. Marks asked.

"BC (British Columbia) and yeah I guess. I used to live here until I was nine, then we moved," Jude said.

'_Jude Harrison, Jude Harrison. It can't be the Jude I know. The Jude I know is gone. Wait, why do I care. She's not important. She's just some girl who tried to kill me. But she's beautiful. Wait, no I have Eden. And this girl is not pretty. I must be delusional. I'm sitting here talking to myself, I am delusional.' _Speed was having a battle with his mind and so far he was losing.

"Vincent, you look troubled. Thinking too hard again I see," Mrs. Marks said.

"I am thinking just fine, thank you very much. I'm Spiederman, most of you already know, and this summer, I started a band with these two dudes," Speed said, pointing at his friends, Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins.

"Nice to know you did something productive with yourself," the teacher said before moving on. He glanced over at Jude who was staring intently at whatever was on her notebook.

Jude knew he was watching her and it was starting to creep her out. She looked up and gave him a dirty look, one that would normally make most people cower in fear. It took years to perfect this look, and it usually worked. For some reason, it wasn't working on Speed.

'_Why won't this idiot stop looking at me?' _Jude didn't like Speed. Two reasons: one he had been a jerk to her, when it was clearly his fault, and two, he didn't remember her.

That's right, Vincent Spiederman was best friend number one.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

"_Jude I don't want you to leave, you're the only person I trust," a nine year old Vincent Spiederman said._

"_Awh come on dude, you can't get all soft on me. You're gonna make me cry," Jude said._

"_But we've been friends ever since I can remember," Speed said._

"_Vinnie don't worry, we'll always be friends. I'll write you, everyday. And you'll still have Jamie and Kat to keep you company," Jude said._

"_They don't even come close to being you," Speed said, hugging his best friend. He didn't want to see her go. There were so many things he wanted to experience with her._

_One night, after sneaking into Sadie's room and watching a few of her movies, (Pretty in Pink, The Breakfast Club, and Heathers), they made a list of things to do before they turned 18. _

"_I'm gonna miss you Vin," Jude said._

"_Me too, Jude," he said. They hugged one last time before she got in the family van._

"So much for BFFL," Jude mumbled when the bell brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her things and headed out of class, smacking right into someone.

"Jude Harrison?" a guy asked. Jude looked up at the guy and recognized him as her dorky neighbor from before.

Enter Jamie Andrews, best friend number two.

"Andrews! I didn't even recognize you without your glasses!" Jude exclaimed. He looked exactly as she remembered him, sans glasses.

"I got contacts last year. Oh wow, I can't believe its really you," Jamie said.

"I know, I thought no one would remember me after all of these years," Jude said.

"How could we forget you. I mean, especially not after you won Instant Star. I voted for you, every week," Jamie said. Jude's heart warmed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jude asked.

"I could never forget you, Jude. We all couldn't," Jamie said.

"Except Vinnie," Jude said.

"Speed? Oh man, I haven't talked to him since grade five. He became friends with Kyle and Wally and we just kind of drifted apart," Jamie said. Jude frowned.

"Well what about Kat?" she asked.

"She, eh, we don't really get along. Neither does Speed," Jamie said.

"Wow, this is all, just wow," Jude said.

"I can't believe Speed forgot you. Are you sure he forgot you?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, like, I knew it was him the minute he got in my face about almost hitting him. Then we got sent to the dean's office and he only confirmed my suspicion. But Vin, he has no clue who I am," Jude said.

'_It's like I faded away into obscurity.'_

"It looks like we have English together. Cool," Jamie said after seeing her schedule.

"Yeah," Jude said. Jamie immediately sat next to some girl, and noticed the rest of the class started to sit off with their friends. Jude had never felt so left out in her life. She took a seat in the back of the class and awaited the end of it.

"Mr. Spiederman, glad you could join us," the teacher said.

Jude looked up. Great. Another class with him. Another hour of being forgotten.

"It looks like there's only one more seat left," the teacher said, pointing Speed to the desk next to Jude.

Of course, the only seat left for him to sit in, had to be the one that was next to her. It's only fitting.

"Uh, well since we're gonna be sitting next to each other for a whole year, I figure we should make nice," Speed said. Jude just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't mean to walk in front of you," Speed said. Everyone that heard him gasped. It was rare that Speed apologized for something. He was usually a cocky guy who claimed he was always right, even when he was wrong.

"Whatever," Jude said, a lump forming in her throat. She didn't think it would really matter, but it truly hurt to have him not remember her.

Speed knew there was something up with this girl. There was something about her, some sort of familiarity about her, and he couldn't quite remember it.

"Jude, you should look for me at lunch. We can catch up on old times," Jamie said as class ended.

And then it hit him. She was Jude Harrison. His Jude Harrison. Not some random girl who shared the same name, no she was the girl who he used to stay up at nights thinking about. And she was inches away from him.

"Jude!" Speed called out. She turned around sharply and glared at him.

"I need to cross this off of my list," he said, pulling her close. Their lips touched, only for a second, but it was a second of bliss for him. She pulled apart and slapped him.

"You jerk," she said and ran off.

**Eh, eh, first chapter? I don't plan on making this story long, six chapters max.**

**Reviews. :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews :**

**Kilorox – thanks, I love when people who hate Judermans read my fics :**

**Textbook love – It's my favorite song by them. :**

**Kaylee – Of course I will**

**Eris00 – thanks, the idea just popped in my head one day. I love when there's tension like this.**

**Golfa chickie - :. That's all. Lol. You read all of my stories.**

**CaseyMarie – I would, but my main focus is on Something That Produces Results, so this is just gonna be a few chapters.**

**pinkXXpunkXXprincess – thanks! I'm doing it right now!**

**Alright, on with the new chappie :D**

**Cardigan Weather – Chapter Two**

Jude avoided Spiederman like the plague, which wasn't an easy task. She had four classes with him, homeroom, and his girlfriend was her biggest fan. Yep, he was constantly around her.

She couldn't believe he would even have the audacity to do what he did. He hadn't said two words to her that didn't have anything to do with that morning's altercation, and then he kisses her.

Out of the blue.

And he had a girlfriend. Who, by the way doesn't know about what happened. Jude preferred to keep it between the two of them. Thankfully everyone had left the classroom already.

What Jude didn't get was what he meant by "I need to cross this off of my list."

There was no way he could have gone his whole life without kissing anyone. It wasn't possible.

Jude did it, but she never really had a proper boyfriend. And then, Vincent, her ex-best friend from almost 8 years ago, steals her first kiss. First kiss. And she'd never get it back.

Good thing it wasn't a bad one.

"Is there any reason why you've been spacing out lately?" Tommy asked. Jude was in the studio, trying to come up with this 'hit song' with her producer, and she could barely concentrate. All she could think about was Vin, and the way his lips felt when they made contact with hers.

"School, stress," Jude said.

"There's a guy. There's always a guy," Tommy said. Jude sighed and told Tommy the whole story, from start to finish.

"Well how does everything make you feel?" Tommy asked as he started to play some notes on the piano. He knew from experience that getting someone to write down their feelings always made for a good song.

"I'm completely unconnected, constantly rejected, like everything I've ever loved is coming down. I'm drowning in emotion in the middle of the ocean, never knowing when it's over and I'm going down. That's how I feel," Jude sang along.

"Good, that's a start. Let's build from there," Tommy said. Finally, Jude was getting over her block.

It'd gotten late so Tommy sent Jude home. She was in her room working on her new song while the trees rustled in the wind. There was a thunderstorm going on in the background and it was a pretty terrifying experience for Jude. Every time the lightening flashed, Jude could swear she saw someone sitting on the tree outside of her window.

Come to think of it…

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing out here?" Jude hissed. She opened her window to find Vincent hanging onto the tree for dear life.

"Can I come in, please?" he asked. Jude helped him climb through her window and shut it.

"Thanks," he said, shivering. He was dripping water everywhere!

"Go, stand in the bath or something. I'm gonna find you some dry clothes," she said. She walked out of her room and went into her parent's room.

_Jude, we left some money for take out, Sadie had a competition and we went to watch her win. Don't wait up for us, sweetie. The money's in the drawer._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Jude sighed. Of course her parents were gone. What else is new?

She grabbed some pajamas from her father's drawer and handed them to Speed.

"Th-th-thanks," he said, still shaking.

"How long were you out there?" Jude asked.

"About thirty minutes. I'd been throwing things at your window but you didn't hear, I guess," he said after he changed. It was a cold and rainy night, not the kind of night to spend trying to get into someone's house, no matter how sorry you were.

"Why'd you come?" Jude asked. She turned on her electric blanket and wrapped Speed in it. It looked like his fingers were turning blue, and she wasn't an expert, but she knew that wasn't a good thing.

"My parents kicked me out, and I really wanted to talk to someone," Speed said.

"So you came to me? You didn't even remember who I was, and you wanted to talk to me?" Jude was bewildered.

"I remembered you, I just didn't think it could be you. I thought you were just some other Jude Harrison," Speed said.

"That doesn't explain anything," Jude said.

"I trust you, okay. And I wanted to apologize. For kissing you," he said.

"You're lucky your girlfriend didn't see it," she said.

"Eh, we're through. She's just not right for me. I thought maybe she was, but she couldn't be more wrong," Speed said.

"So you just broke up with her, because you didn't feel like she was 'right'?" Jude asked.

"I broke up with her to be with you," Speed said. Jude immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, and they lived happily ever after.

Pfft, as if. Life's not a fairy tale.

"You egocentric jerk, only thinking about yourself. What, did you think I would just say 'oh okay, Vinnie, of course I'll be with you, I love you!" Jude asked.

"No, I just thought we'd be able to talk about things," he started.

"Talk? You wanna talk? You've got a lot to learn about conversational skills Mr., because they are lacking. You don't just show up at someone's house who you haven't talked to in years and just confess your love for her. Especially when you barely even know her anymore, and another thing," she ranted.

He stopped listening somewhere around 'conversational skills.' He knew she was yelling and he wanted her to stop, so he did the only thing that seemed to work. He kissed her.

It worked.

This kissed lasted longer than the first but it still ended the same. With a hard slap.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jude," Speed said, rubbing his cheek. Just like that, he walked out of Jude's house, leaving her with many unanswered questions.

"How the hell does he know where I live?" she wondered out loud.

Speed didn't know why he kept kissing her. He just knew it seemed like the right thing to do at the times, and he was always one to follow his gut.

He really wanted to get to know her again, find out why he never received any of her letters, what happened during those years, when did she start singing.

And he wanted to tell her everything that had gone on his life.

"She probably hates me," Speed said, laughing to himself. He got out of his car and climbed into Kyle's window. He hadn't been lying, his parents did kick him out. But it wasn't anything serious. They probably just wanted to spend the night _alone_ (eek) and sent him to Kyle's house.

"Uh, Andrew's has been IMing you all night," Kyle said.

"About what?" Speed asked.

"Something about what did you do to her, she's been going insane all night because of it," Kyle said.

"Insane, huh?" Speed said. He hadn't talked to Jamie in years, but when Jude came back, he knew that Jamie would understand what he was going through. Jamie more than anyone.

"What is he talking about?" Kyle asked.

"I showed up at Jude's. Hence the old man pajamas. And I kissed her. Again," Speed said.

"Whoa, you kissed new girl, Instant Star girl? Again?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I kissed her, uh a week ago," Speed said.

"I thought she bugged you? And wait, you were still with Eden a week ago," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I know. And she does bug me. A lot. She's very temperamental," Speed said.

"She must bug you. You're using SAT words for her," Kyle said.

"See. Ugh. I'm gonna go to sleep. I need to think," Speed said. He knew Kyle wasn't dumb. Kyle knew Speed liked Jude, and he knew there was more to the story that he wasn't telling.

Jude on the other hand, was pissed off; she told Jamie the whole story. Well, after she managed to come up with something more intelligent to say than "he, hate, ugh!"

"You can't let anyone know," Jamie said.

"Why not? He cheated on his girlfriend and then broke up with her," Jude said.

"Eden already hates you because you won Instant Star, you're the singer in the band, a lot of the guys think you're hott, including Speed, and you're "taking things" from her. Apparently they're things that she's worked hard for, for the past few years, and you're just being handed them," Jamie said.

"If she hates me, why is she always trying to hang out with me?" Jude asked.

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer? Just watch out for Eden. If she finds out you had _anything_ to do with Speed breaking up with her, she will murder you," Jamie said.

"But I didn't do anything," Jude said.

"She won't see it that way," Jamie said. Jude's stomach grumbled.

"Hang on Jamie, I need to order some food, I'm starved," Jude said. She put him on hold and ordered herself some takeout.

"Alright, so then what am I to do about Speed then? I'm pretty sure he's winning right now," Jude said.

"Why don't you hear him out?" Jamie asked.

"I've heard him out. He wants to date me, and the only thing I know about him is the things I knew before I moved. I know less about him now than I did before," Jude said.

"So you want to sit down and talk with him?" Jamie asked.

"Not really. Like, I just wanna get to know him again. Not sit and talk about life. Like how me and you, we talk everyday. I know you. I'm pretty sure you know me," Jude said.

"So you wanna be friends again?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," she decided.

"I'll tell him to call you, so you two can talk things over," Jamie said.

"No, don't do that. Don't help him out. He needs to figure these things out on his own," Jude said.

"Jude, you've been away for a long time. Speed's not that smart. Especially when it comes to girls. Why do you think he keeps kissing you, and making situations awkward?" Jamie asked.

He was right, Speed did make situations awkward. A few days ago, Eden told Jude to sit at their table with them, and Speed made sure he sat next to Jude. She did all she could to ignore him, but he would ask the most random questions, almost all about her love life.

"Ugh, fine. I'll strike up a conversation with him tomorrow then," Jude said.

"Good. So, is there anything else you wanna tell me? I'm getting pretty tired," Jamie said.

"Uh, is it bad that I liked the kiss?" Jude asked.

"Did you feel anything? Any kind of spark?" She wasn't sure. She definitely felt something, but she didn't know what she should've been feeling.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Well, figure it out then. I'll talk to you in the morning, Jude. Goodnight," he said, hanging up the phone. Jude sighed. _Boys._

Speed couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the feeling he felt when their lips touched out of his mind. He knew she felt it too, but she was too afraid to admit it. _'Girls,'_ he muttered.

**Alright, end of chapter 2. **

**More reviews, kind readers. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cardigan Weather – Chapter 3**

Jude took Jamie's advice and started talking to Speed in class. It made the time go by so much faster, and she managed to finish her song with his help.

"So, uh, you know that it's Friday, right?" Speed asked.

"That is what the calendar read when I glanced at it this morning," Jude replied, nonchalantly. She knew what was coming, and she was trying to figure out if she would take him up on his offer or not.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he continued.

"I'd love to," she blurted out.

"Oh, thanks, I needed someone to watch the little twerp for me, I've got a date," Speed said.

"Wait, what?" Jude asked. So he wasn't asking her out?

"Haha, kidding," he said, laughing.

"You ass." Jude slapped him across the chest and entered the cafeteria.

"Well I've got two tickets to see Emanuel, Saves the Day, and the Early November tonight, and Eden was gonna go with me, but well that's over, so do you wanna come?" Speed asked.

"Sure," Jude said.

"Great. Thanks, dude," Speed said.

"Hey Jude!" Eden squealed. Last they checked, she was nowhere near, and here she was, behind them.

"Hey, Eden," Jude said.

"What are you two up to?" she asked. Speed rolled his eyes. Eden could be a pain sometimes.

"Well, we're online to get some food, but I'm kinda, not in the mood for school food anymore. Speed, let's go get some pizza," Jude said.

"Oh, can I come too?" Eden asked.

"No."

"Sure."

"Okay cool. Let me grab my purse!" Eden said.

"Alright, we run away and she'll never find us," Speed suggested.

"Shut up. We're not running away from her. She's nice," Jude said.

"No, bunnies are nice. Eden's definitely no bunny, that's for sure," Speed said as she came back.

"Let's go!" Eden yelled. Jude didn't know if she was just thrilled to be getting food, or something else. After her conversation with Jamie a few days ago, she was starting to think that it was something else. But, nothing had been done to Jude to make her think Eden was out to get her, so she had nothing to hate her for. Right?

They walked out to the parking lot and Speed knew there was going to be a problem. Eden never sat in the backseat. Speed didn't want to sit next to Eden, and have her control the tunes. And this would be Jude's first time in his car, and he didn't want her to sit back there. He wanted her by his side.

"Eden, sit in the back," Speed said when he noticed the both of them were walking towards the passenger seat. Eden stopped dead in her tracks.

"I never sit in the back," she said.

"It's okay," Jude said.

"No, its not, I want to sit next to Jude, we were talking about things, and I want her to be in control of the radio. You _don't_ have to be here, remember that," Speed said.

"Fine, I'll sit in the back. Only because it is Jude Harrison. She has to have the best, isn't that right, Jude," Eden said. Speed knew that was a fake smile plastered on Eden's face, and if he wasn't so pissed that she interrupted their time together, he would've called her out on it.

"Thanks. So, Speed, what CDs do you have?" Jude asked.

"I bring the iPOD with me, it hooks up in here," he said as they were driving away.

"Cool, I keep mine connected to my car too," Jude said. She was curious to know what he had on his. There was a mixture of _everything_ on his iPOD, from The Killers and Arctic Monkeys to Johnny Cash and Elvis Costello to The Fall of Troy and The Number 12 Looks Like You to Justin Timberlake and… _Britney Spears?_

"Britney?" Jude asked.

"You remember, in like fifth grade when she was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Everyone had her CD. I wasn't kidding the other day when I said I put all of my CDs on here," Speed laughed. He was slightly embarrassed, but he wasn't going to let her know it.

"I'll settle for Social Distortion," Jude said. Eden sat in the back seat, scowling. Jude was even taking her boyfriend from her. Ex-boyfriend, but that's just a technicality. Something had to be done, soon.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to put together a list of songs to play during the dance. Don't worry, you guys won't be playing for long, about 30 minutes tops, so you can still enjoy the dance," their music teacher said. Fall was beginning, and the beginning of fall meant it was now three weeks until the big fall dance. The girls of the school were in a frenzy trying to be this year's Queen of Autumn.

"Jude, would you mind if we played your song?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, that would be so awesome if we played it," Wally added.

"Are you sure? I don't want anyone to, I don't know, hate me or anything, because we got to play my song," Jude said. She looked down at her notebook and glanced at the song she had been working on.

_I feel my heart doesn't fit cause it beats too many times and it skips, running races in my head and then._

"What are you writing there?" Speed asked.

"What? Oh nothing, it's stupid," Jude said, closing her notebook. She knew the song was about him, and she knew how egotistical he could be; knowing he had a song about him would probably make his head explode.

"So, let's get started on the songs. Brainstorming time," Speed said. As lead guitarist, he was kind of the leader of the band. Yeah, Jude sang, but he knew these people better than she did.

"Bathwater," Jude suggested.

"Good choice. Dance, Dance," Kyle said.

"Sexyback," Wally said. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Or not," he said, laughing nervously.

"Cassie."

"Duct Tape My Heart."

"I Miss You."

"Redundant."

"One Slowdance," Jude and Speed said at the same time.

"Whoa, that was weird," Kyle said.

"Is that like, you guys' song or something?" Patsy asked. She played guitar along with Speed and some other people.

"We don't have a song. That actually was really weird," Jude said.

"It should be your song," Wally said.

"I really like that song," Jude said, smiling. Luckily, the bell rang before the rest of them had a chance to question her some more.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce our candidates for King and Queen. Our King nominees are: Frankie Stewart, David Smith, Vincent Spiederman, and Wade Daniels. And the moment you've been waiting for ladies, your nominees are: Eden Walsh, Blaire Waldorf, Katerina, I can't pronounce her last name, and, wow, Jude Harrison," the announcer over the PA system said.

"Jude, you got nominated!" Speed said.

"Is there anyway I could unnominate myself? I don't want to be in the running for this," she said. Girls around her gasped. Being Queen of Autumn was one of the most coveted titles a girl could win at their school.

"Why, do you think you're too good for this kind of contest?" Kat asked, hearing what Jude said.

"You've already won the vote on a national level, so you think the kids at this school don't mean anything?" Blaire added, doing whatever her friend told her to.

"Girls, chill. I don't think that's what Jude means," Speed said.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna get anymore attention than I'm already receiving," Jude said.

"St. Jude doesn't want to get anymore attention. It seems to me that you love it, especially the one coming from Spiederman," Kat said.

"Speed's my friend, and you know that more than anyone, Kat," Jude said.

"What, are you two trying to rekindle your third grade crush? It was sickening to hang around you two," Kat said.

"You wanna talk about sickening? How about your love for Andrews that you've been harboring since that time?" Speed asked.

"What? I uh, don't love Jamie," Kat said, backing away. Pinocchio anyone?

"Why else aren't you two friends anymore?" Speed was getting to her. If the bell hadn't ringed, he would've continued, but now they had other problems to worry about.

"All of you, detention, after school," Dean Gordon said. All of them groaned and glared at Kat, knowing that somehow this was all her fault.

"If you hadn't said anything to her, this would've never happened," Kat's friends groaned.

"After school, do you wanna come over, for dinner?" Speed asked.

"As in, to meet the parents?" Jude asked.

"Well you've already met them, I just wanted to introduce them to my girlfriend," Speed said. Jude laughed until she realized what he just said.

'_Did he just call me his girlfriend?'_

"Your girlfriend?" Jude asked.

"That's what I want you to be," Speed said.

"I, uh, have to get to my next class," Jude said, walking away from him. Its not that she didn't like him, because she did; but she wasn't sure if she was ready to take their friendship to a newer level.

What Speed didn't know, however, was that Eden was in the crowd of people who got detention, and she heard everything that just went on.

"_He's the one thing I won't let her take from me."_

"Jude, there's something, I think you should know," Eden said, when she and Jude were the only girls left in the locker room.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"Okay, well at first, I didn't mind, because I wasn't the one who was gonna get hurt here, but the more I got to know you, the more I realized it was wrong for him to do this," she continued.

"Who do what?" Jude was confused.

"Well, Speed thinks that you've been getting everything from me, and he's been planning to help you get everything that means something to me, just so he can take it all away from you," Eden said.

"No, he wouldn't do that," Jude said.

"What you think you knew about Speed is now null and void. Why do you think he and Jamie drifted apart? Speed can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, and you were just his new victim," Eden said.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Jude asked. She was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't going to let Eden see her cry.

"Because I couldn't just sit back and watch him do this. You're a nice person who deserves so much better," Eden said. Jude just nodded and finished getting dressed.

When she walked into detention, Speed's face brightened. He really wanted to finish their earlier conversation, the one they were having before she sped off.

"Hey Jude," Speed sang when she looked at him. She loved that song, her dad named her after it. She glared at him and sat as far away from him as possible. Speed was confused; was she that mad at him asking her out?

"Vin, uh, can we talk?" Eden asked.

"Not now, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with Jude," Speed said.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Eden said.

"You know what happened?" he asked, confused.

"She, well she's never gotten detention before, and this messed up her record, and her chances at getting into a good university, and she cares way more about university than she does you," Eden said, quickly. She didn't know where these lies were coming from, but from the look on Speed's face, she knew it was working.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to get her in trouble, although it wasn't entirely my fault," Speed said. Now he really wanted to talk to her.

"No, don't go over there. Let her blow off some steam first," Eden said.

"You sure? Cause she was supposed to come over tonight, for dinner with my parents," he said.

"Well, then, I guess she's not coming anymore," Eden said loud enough so Jude could hear.

"I'm gonna go ask her myself," Speed said

"No need to, she's right, I'm not going to your house, and I could care less if you get mad or not," Jude said.

"You three, one more word and it's detention for a week," the teacher said.

"Don't do this over something as small as that," he hissed.

"Small? You call this small? Well fuck you, Vincent Spiederman, I never wanna talk to you ever again," Jude said.

"Young lady, that is it, you are suspended for a day," the teacher yelled.

"Wonderful," Jude said, grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Speed knew that there was no way Jude blew up over what Eden said happened. No way. Something else had to be up, and he knew Eden was in the middle of it.

Little did Eden know, the locker room hadn't been fully empty. They forgot about one person, one person who didn't take crap from anyone, and she surely wasn't going to let her boyfriend's best friend take it from a brat like Eden.

Someone was going to pay, alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**People are reading, but not reviewing. That makes me sad.**

**Cardigan Weather – Chapter 4**

"Jude, how about you write something, and stop drawing dead men inside of sandwiches," Tommy said. Jude looked down at her paper and saw she had been doodling more than she'd been writing.

"They're not sandwiches, they're mattresses," Jude said. So art wasn't her specialty. It's not like it mattered.

"Whatever they are, I need you to get serious. We need some more songs," Tommy said. Jude frowned. They looked like mattresses to her.

"I'm having a block right now. Hey look at it this way, now have something to put on the inside of the booklet," Jude said.

"You won't have a booklet if you can't write songs," Tommy argued. Jude lost that battle.

"Fine, I'm gonna go to the vending machine and grab me a Coke and some candy. You want anything?" she asked.

"Nope, and you have a minute and seventeen seconds. I'm timing you," Tommy said, making her laugh.

"Alright Quincy," she said. When she got back, she found him looking through her book. She hadn't shown it to him yet, she told him she didn't have any songs.

She'd been lying.

"Why haven't I seen this?" Tommy asked.

"I uh, didn't think you wanted to," Jude lied.

"Jude," Tommy warned.

"I thought they were all stupid," Jude admitted.

"These are amazing Jude. Pick one and let's get started, immediately." Jude put down her Snickers and went through the book. Almost all of her songs as of recent had been about him. She couldn't believe he could do something like that.

Jude settled with a song she titled Criminal. It was the only one she could find that had nothing to do with Speed, and in fact, she wrote it before that whole mess even started.

"How are your classes with him going?" Tommy asked when they were on a break.

"I've moved my seat, and I eat with Jamie. I walk in other hallways, and in our band, I really haven't had to say much to him, since all we do in there is practice our songs. And luckily, for the dance, I'm only singing half of the songs, he's taking over and doing the rest," Jude said.

"And has any of this helped?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," Jude replied. She took another sip of her soda as Tommy questioned her some more.

"Jamison, I think I can finally tell someone. I'm pretty sure what I thought happened actually happened," Patsy said. She was over at Jamie's, like she always was.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The other day, I heard Eden make up some story to tell Jude, and then she told Speed a completely different story. That's why Jude hates Speed," Patsy said.

"Whoa, before we go handle things, since when do you care?" Jamie asked.

There were only two things in this world that Patsy loved: her music, and Jamie. So for Patsy to care about something other than that was crazy.

"You try practicing with those two; Harrison won't even go near him. We can barely get anything done because she doesn't wanna work with him, so it's just a mess," Patsy said.

"This has nothing to do with seeing Jude and or Speed as one of your friends?" Jamie asked.

"Jude's cool. And Speed, I don't always agree with him on things, but I have to respect him; he's a sweet guitarist," Patsy said.

"He is. Now, we gotta go tell Jude," Jamie said.

"No, we gotta go tell Speed. He'll believe us more than Jude would, and then from there we could come up with something to do," Patsy said.

"I like this," Jamie noted.

"What?" she asked.

"You caring about people, it's nice," Jamie said, kissing his girlfriend before they left to go tell Speed.

"Don't get used to it," she grumbled.

"Cause I don't see me," Jude sang.

"Alright, I think you're done for the night," Tommy said.

"Really? Wow, time went by fast," Jude said. She knew how long it took her to record the first couple of songs. Well the first one took a really long time. The other two, Speed had been in the studio with her and he helped the time pass.

"Go get some sleep. You've got your dance tomorrow," Tommy said.

Dance? Tomorrow?

"I'm probably not gonna go," Jude sighed.

"You better be there. You've got people that are dying to see you sing, think of this as a warm up for the touring you're gonna do," he said.

She wanted to sing, more than anything. But she didn't want to have to deal with him, or the two of them sharing a mic for some songs.

"But on tour, I don't have to sing with him." She walked out of the studio and into her car. There was a note on top of it, but she didn't notice it until it blew onto her windshield.

Luckily, she was able to stop at a light and get the paper off of her car. She crumbled it up and tossed it aside before stepping back in and speeding off.

"Jude, Jude wake up, it's lunch time, and you've got to head over to the school soon," Victoria said, waking Jude up. Jude groaned, she didn't usually sleep in, actually she hated it.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked.

"I tried waking you up earlier, and you said you didn't want to see him, and to leave you alone," Victoria said.

"Oh, heh," Jude replied wryly. She had been having a dream and Speed was doing everything in his power to get her to talk to him.

Kinda like real life, only she had no control over anything.

"Hurry up and shower, your friends are waiting for you downstairs," she continued.

"Whoa, what friends?" Jude asked. She hadn't brought anyone over to her house, well when her parents were home. She was hoping her mother wouldn't say Vincent.

Thankfully, she didn't.

"Patsy and the one that you used to always have over. We lived next to him, Jamie," her mom said.

Jude breathed a sigh of relief. She did not need Speed coming over wooing her parents and stealing her…well she didn't know but she knew she didn't want him over.

"Oh, okay. Just send them up when you hear the water turn off," Jude said.

When Jude stepped out of the shower, she saw Jamie and Patsy staring intently at something.

"This is Speed stuffed in sandwiches or mattresses?" Jamie asked.

"Mattresses," Jude said. She walked into her closet and slipped into some shorts and a tank.

"You're not getting on your dress?" Patsy asked.

"I'll put it on after I'm done with hair and makeup and all of that other crap. So, what brings you two here?" Jude asked. She was pretty sure it wasn't for milk and cookies.

"You need to make up with-," Jamie began.

"No!"

"But it's not his-," Patsy added.

"No!"

"Eden was-," Jamie started.

"I don't care! I don't wanna talk to him," Jude said. She did, but at the same time she didn't.

Her whole dilemma with the situation was she didn't know who to believe. Jamie did tell her that Eden was out to get her, but Eden had been nothing but nice to her since she got there. Why would she just randomly decide to be a bitch?

Vin, on the other hand, had been a complete asshole when he first saw her, and it took him a while to even recognize her. He had changed a bit, for the better, as far as she knew, but it was still a change.

So she decided it would be easier to just not listen to either of them.

Or anyone else for that matter.

"Will you shut up for two seconds? Listen, I know Eden, I know that she would not just 'feel bad' for you and tell you what was going on. And then she told Speed a completely different reason for you being mad. He thinks you're mad because you got detention, he has no idea that any of this has been going on. And you're just gonna let some random girl come and ruin what you had going for you? It may not have been anything special, and I really don't know you well enough yet, but I do know that whenever I saw you two together, you were happy. And you're just letting her take your happiness away. She's just pissed that _you've_ been getting everything that she worked so hard for, it's not Speed," Patsy ranted. She wasn't even sure if anything made sense, but Jude needed to hear it from someone.

"So she was lying?" was all Jude could come up with as a reply. Jamie, feeling the waterworks coming, hugged his friend. This was partly the reason Jude didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to have to deal with people like Eden.

"Jude, you go get dressed, and make your way to the dance, and when you see him, kiss him, and kiss the crap out of him," Jamie whispered.

"I'm not gonna do that, you're an idiot," she said, laughing in-between her tears.

"But you stopped crying," he said, smiling.

"We're serious Jude, go to the dance, and talk to him. He's been dying to talk to you," Patsy said.

"You two talked to him, haven't you?" Jude asked.

"Patsy has known that something was up, and when she realized exactly what had been going on, she told me. We told Speed because we assumed that he had no idea of anything. He said he left you a note on your car last night," Jamie said.

'_Oh yeah, a note…heh, it's gone,'_ she thought with a smirk.

"I take it you didn't get it, so," Jamie trailed off.

"Look, I'm gonna finish getting ready and go to the dance. I have to get there a bit early, because Vin and I need to go over the order of the songs and such. I'll talk to him then, alright. Now, I need to start getting ready or else I won't make it," Jude said.

Jamie and Patsy willingly left. They had accomplished what they had set out there to do. They knew that Jude had gotten past it; she referred to him as Vin and not him, he, or that guy. Now all they had to do is hope for the rest to work out on its own.

It took Jude some time to finally get the look she desired. (Yeah, I'm not that great with clothing description, so let's just skip that :. The look I'm going for is Jude during "I Don't Know If I Should Stay)

"Mom, Dad, I'm about to leave," Jude said. Her mother grabbed the camera and took a lot of pictures before Jude left.

She had been half expecting Speed to show up, in some cheesy, chic-flick sort of way. He would show up, and take her to the dance, and all would be right in the world. But life wasn't a movie, and she had to drive herself there.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be showing up," Eden said when Jude walked into the school.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jude asked. She looked at Eden's dress. It was about four centimeters away from slutty, and her makeup was atrocious. It was pretty amusing for her to be standing there, in front of Jude like that.

Eden, on the other hand, was furious. Jude's dress was almost floor length, and showed little cleavage, and yet Jude looked a million times better than she did. And to top it all of, she showed up, which meant Eden would not be able to sing for the band.

"Jude, you're here," a voice came from behind her. She turned around and found herself staring into Speed's eyes.

"Yeah. You clean up nice," she commented.

"You look, amazing," he whispered. He was trying to concentrate on keeping his mouth closed, but it wasn't working very well.

"Uh, can we talk?" Jude asked. He was shocked; Jude hadn't talked to him in almost three weeks.

"Yeah, let's go into the music room, it's still open," he said, taking her hand.

"Speed, Jude, where are you two going, we need to start setting up. You guys will play about an hour into the dance," the music teacher said. Speed kept his fingers intertwined with hers as they walked into the gym. He didn't know what caused her sudden change of attitude, but he assumed it had something to do with Jamie and Patsy.

He knew she didn't get his letter because she would've called. And she didn't.

"Alright, we've got Bathwater, Baby, Its Fact, Dance, Dance, Unreachable, Hey There Delilah, How I Feel, I Believe In A Thing Called Love, Modern Swinger, Kyle's rendition of Fergielicious, Nineteen Stars, Redundant, and Tainted Love/Where Did Our Love Go," Speed read off to the others.

"What about?" Kyle started.

"Yeah," Speed said, knowing what Kyle was talking about. As far as Jude knew, One Slowdance did not make the final cut, and he wanted to make sure she still thought that.

"What do we have to do out here?" Jude asked.

"Just make sure everything sounds fine, mic check and all of that goodness. That way, when it's time for us to start playing, we can just start playing," Speed said, smiling. Just the fact that she was talking to him was making his day ten times better.

A few hours later, the gym was beginning to fill up with people. Eden and all of her friends were sitting at a table, trying to figure out what to do about Jude.

Don't worry, everything will come back to bite her in the ass, in due time. What goes around comes around, and if it doesn't happen naturally, well there was someone that would make sure to it.

"May I have this dance, Lady Harrison?" someone behind Jude said with a British accent. She turned around and was greeted by Kyle.

"Wait me first," Wally said.

"We can dance together," Jude said, wrapping her arms around the two boys. They may not have been the brightest crayons in the box, but they surely knew how to make her laugh.

"So Lady Harrison, where 'ave ya been?" Kyle asked.

"We 'aven't seen ya aroun' in ages," Wally added.

"Guys, you know what happened. I'm not stupid," Jude said.

"Yeah, but its fun talking in those accents. So, what was up with the little hand holding action we caught earlier?" Wally asked. Jude's cheeks turned as red as Kyle's tie.

"Are you two together now?" Kyle asked. They didn't even give her a chance to get an answer out.

"Did you guys apologize to each other?"

"Did he kiss you again?"

"Dude's got it bad for you."

"Dudes, shut up. Sorry Jude, I took their muzzles off for the night, and this is what they do," Speed said, saving Jude from their game of 20 questions.

"You try being locked away in your basement for that long without talking," Wally said before bursting into fake tears. The three friends started laughing and Jude wondered if she wanted to know what they were talking about.

She decided against it.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kyle said, pulling Wally away.

"I didn't really lock him in my basement," Speed explained.

"Right," Jude said with a hint of sarcasm. He caught himself smiling again; not only was she talking to him, she was joking with him as well. They still needed to talk though.

"So about that talking thing, you wanna go do it now?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, grabbing his hand this time. She wanted to get it over with. They needed to talk, and it needed to happen soon.

"Alright, well ladies and gentlemen, our band has prepared a few songs for your entertainment, so could you please give it up for them?" the music teacher, Mr. Jamboree said. Jude groaned; they couldn't catch a break, could they.

She and Speed were the last ones to make it to the stage, but once they got there, they started playing.

The crowd's favorite seemed to be 'Kylelicious.' The rest of the band could barely play their instruments, they were laughing too hard at his antics.

"Kyle Bateman everyone. Now, let's shift back over to Jude singing some more, alright Jude?" Speed asked.

They had been alternating who was doing lead vocals on which songs, and they sang a few together: Dance, Dance and I Believe In a Thing Called Love. Speed did leads on the last one, Modern Swinger, so it was Jude's turn.

"Okay, now this one is one of my favorite songs, it's called Nineteen Stars," Jude said before she began to sing.

She was nearing the second verse of the song, when Eden and followers set their plan into motion. They started booing and chanting "Eden's better."

Jude was not mentally prepared for this.

"Shut up," Speed said.

"Why, cause we're right? No way can some whore like Jude sing better than Eden. Why do you think she gets whatever she wants?" Kat asked. Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Because she's good at what she does," Speed said.

"Yeah, sucking," Blaire said.

"Literally," Eden said, sending her group into a fit of laughter. Jude didn't want them to see her cry, but she couldn't help it.

"Awh, little Jude's crying," Eden pointed out. Jude took off towards the bathroom, not listening to those who tried to stop her.

Oh yes, someone was gonna pay.

Patsy was sure of it.

**Kudos to anyone who knows why Jude drew pictures of Speed being stuffed into mattresses. You know your music.**

**Bathwater by No Doubt; Baby, Its Fact by Hellogoodbye; Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy; Unreachable by Ashlee Simpson; Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's; How I Feel by some chick (haha, Alexz Johnson); I Believe In A Thing Called love by The Darkness; Modern Swinger by The Pink Spiders; Fergielicious by Fergie; Nineteen Stars by Meg and Dia; Redundant by Green Day; Tainted Love/Where Did Our Love Go by Soft Cell; and One Slowdance by Rufio. **

**And I feel like I need to change the ending of the next chapter. I don't know…**

**I'll post the last chapter sometime next week.**

**Review :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter!**

**Cardigan Weather – Chapter 5**

"Did you just call my friend a whore?" Patsy asked, poking Eden in the shoulder. The band could go on missing a guitarist, they had four of them. Eden tried to brush it off and laugh, but Patsy wasn't letting her off easily.

"I'm pretty sure I just asked you a question," Patsy said.

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't answer," Eden said smugly.

"You really don't want me to ask you again," Patsy said. She hated repeating herself.

"Oh no, the crazy lesbo is gonna hurt me." Eden was mocking her, and she didn't like it.

Patsy was seconds away from punching Eden square in the nose before she felt someone hold her arm back.

"Don't," Jude said.

"Why not?" Patsy asked.

"This piece of trash isn't worth it," Jude said. Eden glared at Jude, silently telling her to take back her statement, but Jude wasn't backing down. She meant every word she said.

"You're gonna take that, Eeds?" Kat asked.

"I better not say anything to her, I might make her cry again," Eden said. Jude's stony look was unfaltering.

"You know what? You went through all of that trouble, and guess what? I'm still winner of Instant Star, and you're still a reject. I could care less about what you and your goons think of me," Jude said, before walking away.

"This last song, well, it's sort of a surprise for someone. I don't know if she's back yet, but I'm gonna start it anyway. It's called One Slowdance, and it's by Rufio," Speed said.

_You're standing there alone_

_And so am I_

_But I want you here by my side_

_Your smile at me is everything_

_That staring game, the song of love_

_I look you in the eye while trying to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me to a far off place_

_You and me dancing the night away_

_You can feel my heart beating so hard_

_We looked eye to eye and I swept you away_

_On a moonlit walk on the beach_

_Watching the sunrise for the first time_

_I'm in a trance_

_From our one slowdance_

Jude smiled. She thought they weren't going to be able to due that song, and it kind of upset her, but here he was, singing it, and it was for her. She made her way back to the stage with Patsy and started singing along with him.

_We don't have to talk_

_We don't have to laugh at all_

_I just want you here_

_You and me_

Jude hugged all of the members of the band, grateful that she was able to do this with them. She thanked Patsy for standing up for her, and she kissed Speed on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked. The DJ started spinning the music again.

"For being you," she said. Here's Everything I've Always Meant To Say by JamisonParker began to play and he took her hand in his.

"Jude?" he whispered, moving in closer to her. She closed her eyes in anticipation for what was coming next.

"Let's boogie," he said. She opened her eyes and saw his were twinkling with amusement. At that point, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Are we gonna get our chance to talk?" she mumbled a few songs later.

"Let's talk now," he said.

"But I like where we are," she said. She giggled, and half expected him to say 'when we drive in your car.' He was that much of a goofball.

"Then let's talk right here. I'm sorry for everything," he apologized.

"Vin, it's not your fault. None of it's your fault," she said.

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Starting over. I just wanna forget everything that happened, or hasn't happened," Jude said whispering the last part. He knew what she meant by 'hasn't happened'.

"I wrote to you all the time, but I never knew your address," he said.

"I mailed you tons of letters at first, but you never replied, so I stopped. They must've gotten lost in the mail," she said.

"So you just wanna forget everything? And go back to how it was when we were in grade three?" Speed asked. He didn't quite know what he meant by it, he was hoping that she would give him a clearer answer.

"No, I don't wanna forget everything. In grade three we couldn't do this," Jude said, pulling his head closer to hers.

She was finally experiencing a proper first kiss, and it couldn't have been better than that.

"Cheesy kiss at a high school dance, check," Speed chuckled.

"I wanna see this list of ours. I always wondered why you were able to keep it and I just had to vaguely remember it," Jude said.

"In due time, milady," he said, kissing her again.

"She even gets your first kiss!" Eden exclaimed. Jude and Speed pulled apart and now it was Speed's turn to blush.

So it was true, Vincent Spiederman went almost 17 years without kissing a girl.

"Like hell I wanted to waste it on you. Besides, that wasn't the first," Speed said coolly.

"You better not win Autumn Queen, Harrison, or it'll be on, I'm serious, I don't care what's worth what, we are going to fight," Eden said.

"I'd like to see you try that," Patsy said, stepping in front of her friend.

"The moment everyone's been waiting for, the announcement of this year's King and Queen. Give it up for your king, Vincent Spiederman," Mr. G, the dean said. He gave Jude one last kiss on the lips before walking up onstage. Eden was glaring at Jude; if Speed won, that meant that more than likely, Jude was going to win.

"And this year's Autumn Queen is, is this right? It is? Okay, due to a substantial number of write ins, this year's queen is Wally Robbins," Mr. G announced.

Ever since the candidates had been announced, the guys had started their plan, to convince more than half of the student body to write in Wally and make him queen.

Looks as though they were pretty persuasive.

"I don't know how, but this is all your fault somehow," Eden said

"Eden?" Jude asked.

"What?" she replied.

"What time is it?" Jude asked. Jude knew what she was doing. She knew that Eden wasn't very smart, and she was holding a cup in the same hand as the one with her watch on. As she turned over her wrist to check the time, her punch spilled all over the front of her white tube dress.

"Looks like it's time for you to go change," Patsy said, laughing. Kyle and Jamie joined in, and pretty soon there was a sizeable amount of people pointing and laughing at Eden's stupidity. She ran off to the bathroom to clean up.

When Speed and Wally finished their awkward dance, Wally placed his crown atop her head.

"You deserve this more than those three," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Hey, hey, hey. No lips on the girlfriend, alright?" Speed said. Kyle and Wally looked from Jude to Speed, and back to Jude again.

"If you say so, boyfriend," Jude said, smiling. Not Myself by John Mayer started playing, and the two began to sway with the music.

"So, girlfriend of mine, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Speed asked.

"Well, I don't know Vinnie. I originally planned to go home, and curl up on the couch with a good movie, but that was before I became the girlfriend of a king," Jude said.

"I was thinking something along the lines of coming over, getting reacquainted with the folks, and curling up on the couch with me for a good movie," he said.

"Sound's perfect. I'll just have to go home and change first," she said.

"Alright. Well for now, let's just enjoy the rest of the dance. God knows what kind of hell Eden will have in store for us on Monday," he said.

"Good idea," Jude said. For the first time since she moved there, Jude felt like she belonged. She was surrounded by her friends, and in the arms of her boyfriend.

When it was time to leave, Eden was outside, still harboring her vendetta against Jude.

"Geez girl, give it a rest," Jude said.

"No, I will not give it a rest, you've taken everything from me, everything that I worked hard for my whole life, you've taken in a matter of weeks," Eden said.

"Build a bridge, and get over yourself," Jude said, walking towards her car. She noticed all four tires were flat.

"Did you, flatten my tires?" Jude asked.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Eden asked, backing up, into the street.

"Eden, get out of the-," Jude started.

And just like that, Eden Walsh's life had ended.

This wasn't Mean Girls; she didn't survive the impact. She was dead.

It would be cliché to say that everything was perfect and everyone lived in harmony at school from then on.

Well, to Jude, everything felt like it was better.

"It sucks that she had to die that way though," Jude said.

"Karma is pretty complicated. She probably had too much bad karma stored up, that it just felt like killing her off was the only way to truly get her back," Jamie said.

"It was a little extreme the way she died," Kyle said.

"But there's nothing we can do about it, except hope that she is doing better now than she was then. Cause that girl had a fucked up mind," Patsy said.

"Yeah she did, anywhos, where's Speed? He's the one who told us to meet him at this tree," Jude said.

"I'm not sure. He's probably lost or something," Wally said, laughing. Jude noticed there was a parking spot a lot closer than where she was parked.

"Someone stand there, I'm gonna come move my car," Jude said. When she got there, she saw Speed taping a message to her window.

"Vin, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Crap, I didn't think you'd be coming back. I was leaving you a note," he said. For the past week, Jude always found herself coming back to an insanely funny or incredibly sweet note on her car window.

"Get in," she said. She pulled the car around to the other parking space, and gave her boyfriend an Eskimo kiss.

"Thanks, for the notes," she said.

"Awh, Juderman," Wally said, coining a new term for the pair.

"I like that. Juderman," Speed repeated.

"Yes, it's cute, now why did you have us wait here?" Patsy said. They had been sitting around this tree for almost an hour now, and she was beginning to lose her patience.

"I'd been making sure I was able to do this. I, Vincent Spiederman, have scored six pit tickets to the hottest show in the country," he said.

"No way."

"Sweet!"

"Tight!"

"How'd you get them?" Jude asked.

"Someone owed me, big, and they gave me these tickets to make up for it," Speed said, proud that he was able to do something like this for his friends.

"Isn't it only like two hours until doors open?" Kyle asked. They all looked around at each other before taking off into a car.

"You really are the greatest," Jude said.

"I know," Speed replied, capturing her lips with his own.

"Alright we know you're great, now move!" Wally shouted. Jude laughed and started the car.

Yep, the life of Jude Harrison was going pretty darn smoothly, and nothing could change that.

**I feel like the ending was a little bit dragged on. It feels like it's missing something though. Oh well. It's over. You like? I did.**

**So, reviews, I might get inspired to write another short story, you never know. **

**I'm off to go finish rewriting Something That Produces Results :**


End file.
